


you give love a bad name

by fairydrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, bon jovi hell yea, yeah boiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydrarry/pseuds/fairydrarry
Summary: why did harry have to play his music so loud?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [publius_ham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/gifts).



Draco was having a lovely Thursday evening, spending the time reading books on new Quidditch techniques and scribbling down any potion ideas that came to mind. Of course, Draco could be more productive.

Wait. No, he actually couldn’t.

Because Harry was playing unnecessary, loud, cantankerous _garbage_. Usually, Draco can drown it out and chalk it up to Harry going through a ‘hardcore’ phase.

But it’s been over a year.

His so-called “music” booming from underneath Draco’s room was trembling the floorboards, shaking the windows, and rattling the thoughts inside Draco’s mind. Which wasn’t “punk rock” at all.

The blond popped up from his warm spot underneath the duvet, stomping his way out the room and down the stairs. _How dare that mop-headed_ prat _think he can keep this trash playing at all hours of the day-_

Draco’s splinter-causing, hard knocks upon Harry’s door interrupted the steady rhythm of the beat pounding from within the raven-haired boy’s bedroom. The music had been lowered significantly, but it still reverberated throughout the boathouse he, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione shared.

The oak door swung open after a few seconds to the lanky, grinning culprit and the overwhelming stench of both butterbeer and dirty laundry.

“Potter, you scoundrel!” Draco yelled, pushing past Harry into the messy room. “Look at these clothes - there’s no way in _hell_ these are clean! And what are you housing in here? _Owls_?!”

One quick glance at the obnoxious housemate showed Draco that, based on the shit-eating grin plastered onto Harry’s face, his rant was not effective. He continued to ramble anyway.

“The amount of beer bottles in this room is absolutely astonishing, Harry.” Draco’s mouth fell into a lazy ‘o’ as he surveyed the contents of the floor. “It’s like a landfill in here.” Green eyes trailed Draco’s movements - specifically the sway of his hips - and studied the way Draco’s lips pursed when he found something distasteful, or the way his cheeks were blemish-free and looked incredibly soft, or the way his slender fingers curled around the neck of a discarded bottle and how they’d look _so_ much better wrapped around Harry’s-

Suddenly, the minutely distasteful crash of some underground band transfigured into the soulful rasp of Bon Jovi, and Draco spun around on his heel to face a pink-cheeked Harry. He set the bottle down gently onto the floor.

“You’re a mess, Harry Potter. You know that?” He shifted all his weight to one foot as the brunette and his infectious grin inched closer. “You don’t even have a good music taste, and… “ Cloudy eyes trailed down Harry’s chest, somewhat preoccupied with the slivers of golden skin he caught through the random holes and tears of Harry’s sleeveless Metallica tee.  “W-What are you doing, Potter?” Draco backed up slightly as Harry kept smiling, a sultry grin in his emerald eyes to match the predatory gait he moved with.

Tan fingers skimmed Draco’s jaw as the two boys intensely gazed at each other. The blond shivered, his eyes flickering down to Harry’s lips as they hovered right next to his.

“ _Shot through the heart,_ ” Harry whispered along to the song, his breath ghosting against Draco’s mouth. It faintly smelled of alcohol and mint, and Draco involuntarily leaned closer. “ _And you’re to blame_.”

“ _Darlin,_ ” Harry’s fingertips dragged over Draco’s bottom lip, and the blond’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips as hooded emerald eyes tracked the movement.

“ _You give love a bad name_.”

The kiss was intense and sudden, Draco grasping for anything to stable himself against as Harry put what seemed to be years of pent-up emotion into this one kiss. The blond’s lips were tingling, and his entire body was on fire. _God, why didn’t I think to do this sooner?_

They stumbled over clothes and aluminum cans while maintaining the kiss, eventually collapsing on Harry’s unmade bed. Draco had landed underneath Harry, leaving the younger boy in position of power. His fingers were loosely clasped against Draco’s wrists, and Harry pulled back from their kiss, causing a mixture of a whine and a moan to slip past the older boy’s lips. Harry, aside from his swollen lips and desire-filled eyes, looked perfectly normal - while Draco looked like he had just had sex. Blond hair was extremely askew, lips as red as ever compared to his pale skin, cheeks blushing intensely, and pupils dilated over his grey irises. Harry stayed still, his knee in between both of Draco’s legs as he leaned against the elevated mattress and gazed at the blond draped across his bed.

“Harry,” Draco started, his eyes unable to hide the desire and nervousness that Draco kept incredibly well hidden around Harry. “What is it?”

Green eyes took in a messy Draco, laying upon a messy bed, in a messy room that was playing messy music. The only thing well-put together was Draco and Harry.

“Just admiring the view.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for liz based on a prompt she texted the group chat one day <3 lov ya pal


End file.
